


"Did you guys hear that Gavin's into golden showers"

by geovin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Kink Discovery, M/M, Watersports, so theres no like.....omo gavin scenes, this is honestly just gavin finding out hes into people wetting themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geovin/pseuds/geovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What's your weird sex thing? Like Gavin likes golden showers"</p><p>also known as geoff had mentioned this too many times for it so be a coincidence so I decided to write a backstory</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did you guys hear that Gavin's into golden showers"

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this needed to be done tbh  
> anyway im @asexualgavin on twitter hmu  
> (but seriously why does geoff keep exposing gavin)

'What's your weird sex thing? Like Gavin likes golden showers"

* * *

 This whole thing started off as some awkward moment years ago when Gavin had first moved in with Geoff.

Obviously the house wasn't massive, and when he wasn't in the annex he was spending time with the Ramsey family; having a good laugh and some great home cooked food and experiencing weather which was rarely seen back in the UK.

So he'd have more privacy when he lived in his own separate part of the household.

One night Gavin was sat in the annex scrolling through the internet with no real desire to do anything, it was just a way of passing time before he inevitably fell asleep. After realising nothing exciting would be posted on Facebook or Twitter (god damn timezones) he decided to go onto a porn site and see what the weirdest titles were, it was a game Gavin often played as he had no desire to be sexually involved with anyone in his entire existence, so he found it fun to laugh at the weird thumbnails he saw whenever he decided to play this game. 

There were however some things that he found very uncomfortable to look at so he skimmed over them as quickly as possible. But as he was doing this he saw a video title called 'guy wets on guy'.

Gavin was curious he hadn't seen anything about this before and the thumbnail didn't give much away, so he decided to click the video. 

  
The video started up and there was a guy wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans like anyone would but he was squirming and holding himself whilst the other guy who was filming this was telling the squirming guy to 'hold it' that's when Gavin realised that this man was holding his pee...and considering the title of this video was going to release his bladder on the guy who was filming this video and Gavin found himself getting slightly aroused from the thought of this.

  
Oh how did playing a game of laugh at the titles and thumbnails of XTube lead him to this moment.

  
The video carried on and the man was getting more and desperate begging the camera man to let him go. Then the camera man placed the camera on a nearby table so you could see him sat on a chair looking at what Gavin assumes is his squirming boyfriend. He tells the desperate man to come over and sit on his lap and he did so so quickly and started grinding into the man's lap whether it was for pleasure or to keep the flood of pee back Gavin couldn't tell but it was probably both.

  
After a few more minutes of the desperate man groaning and whimpering the man on the chair finally said he could go and that's all the desperate man needed to hear and suddenly his jeans started to grow darker and he was still grinding in the other guys lap, as his jeans too were getting covered in pee. Gavin couldn't believe what he was seeing this was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed and he looked down and realised he was hard, which is something that rarely happens as he'd never felt interested in anything to cause this kind of reaction.

  
So as Gavin went to put his hand down his jeans, the door to the annex open and he froze as his laptop screen was facing the door.

  
"Well this is a first" Geoff said somewhat smugly and that's when Gavin knew he had seen what he was watching

  
"Geoff it isn't what it looks like I swear I was just curious an-"

  
"Oh yeah real curious" Geoff replied as he looked from Gavin's laptop screen to the bulge in Gavin's pants

  
Gavin didn't know how to react he had heard stories of people getting walked in on while doing something inappropriate but he'd never been in that situation as he genuinely thought he would never find anything that appealed for him sexually yet here they were

Does this mean Gavin wasn't actually asexual because he liked something like this? It did seem like an imitate thing but he still couldn't imagine himself having sex or being naked around anyone if he ended up dating someone that's if anyone wants him he reminded himself as now he's into this gross and unhygienic thing 

Geoff could probably tell Gavin was having an internal freak out so intervened "Hey look Gav just because you're into something doesn't make you any less ace you know like some gay guys could watch straight porn and that doesn't make them not gay its just sometimes a personal preference that they wouldn't act out in real life"  
Geoff paused to make sure Gavin was listening before continuing

  
"Look there's some things I'm into that I could never imagine doing in real life...mainly because I couldn't think of anyone else in the world who likes it"

  
"Is it cannibalism?"

  
"What? No Gavin, I'm not into eating people you're not going to be on the Ramsey menu any time soon"

  
"So what are you into?"

  
"Gavin this isn't about me this about you and making you not feel so insecure about your interests"

  
"So....I can still be ace and be interested in whatever you'd call this" Gavin said as he waved his hand around the laptop screen, the video was still paused

  
Geoff nodded and a silence covered the room

  
"So what now?" Gavin asked clearly wanting this encounter to be over soon

  
"Well I'll leave and forget I ever saw anything"

  
As Geoff left the annex Gavin looked back at his laptop, opened a new tab and looked up a simple question "what is it called when you're turned on by people peeing?" and the result said the term was called watersports and well, Gavin thought to himself, he finally found his kink.

 


End file.
